The present disclosure relates to a printer that can clean a nozzle surface including a nozzle.
A printer is known that can clean a nozzle surface including a nozzle. For example, a known inject recording device is configured to execute a maintenance operation that cleans a nozzle surface. When the inkjet recording device executes the maintenance operation, the inkjet recording device causes a cap to closely fit to a nozzle surface of a print head. In this state, the inkjet recording device operates a suction portion and sucks out ink from the print head. Next, the inkjet recording device causes a cleaning fluid to flow into the cap, and stands by for a specified time period. After that, the inkjet recording device removes the cap from the nozzle surface and wipes the nozzle surface using a wiping portion.